The Story of Us
by oOStarryEyedOo
Summary: So here we go, back into those secret dates, the tear-filled nights, the constant indecision between him and the rest of my life. This is the story that the world seems to want to know, here and told by the heroine herself. This is the story of us.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Oh, my gods. This was so embarrassing! I cannot believe how badly I used to write things! So, for those of you who already were following this story, I am re-writing it! This is the new and improved version of Love Story (with a better title), something I started, what? A year ago? It feels so long ago... Anyway, for those of you just tuning in, welcome! Great to see you! (When did I start talking like an over-excited talk show host?) I hope you enjoy this story as much as I enjoyed writing it! So, yes, this still will be following the events in Taylor Swift's Love Story, which seems so perfect for this couple I can't hold back my enthusiasm! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own SWAC, or anything/one else I may have mentioned in this chapter.**

**

* * *

**

_"We were both young when I first saw you_

_I close my eyes_

_And the flashback starts_

_I'm standing there_

_On a balcony in summer air_

_See the lights_

_See the party, the ball gowns_

_I see you make your way through the crowd_

_And say hello, little did I know"_

_~Taylor Swift_

To say I didn't know who Chad Dylan Cooper was would be lying. I _did_ know who he was, I just frankly couldn't care less about some spoiled, rich, celebrity. So _maybe_ I over-reacted the first time I met him (I try not to think too much about it. The memory brings back a boatload of embarrassment.), and although as I got to know him, it became apparent that I now had a _reason_ as of why I didn't care about him (lying, scheming, selfish little jerkthrob), I could never get him out of my head. Something about him had me in a trance. As much as I tried to keep up the I-hate-you facade we had been pulling for the sake of my Chad-hating cast, I knew if I ever dared to get to know him too well, let him in just a little bit, it would end badly.

So when he approached me at Tawni's 18th Birthday Bash, I knew where things were going and I knew they would go that way fast. Did that stop me? No! And, even though it was so much struggle, and more though more tears were cried in those dramatic months than all the times I had cried before put together, if I had known what was going to happen that night, and had the chance to stop it, I probably wouldn't. Because when you love someone, and they're "the one", you find you would do anything, even live through the months of terror I'm about to describe, for them.

So here we go, back into those secret dates, the tear-filled nights, the constant indecision between him and the rest of my life. This is the story that the world seems to want to know, here and told by the heroine herself. This is, as some would say, the story of us.

I'm standing outside on the balcony of Tawni's house (more like mansion), trying to take a breath before going back inside her 18th birthday. The night is warm, but that's no surprise. It's always warm in L.A. I can hear the distinct beat of Ke$ha blasting through the speakers and partygoers screams and whops leaking through the large French doors that stand behind me. I smooth out the creases of my red dress and get ready to go back in.

Sliding back through the doors, I am instantly greeted by the scent of many designer perfumes mixed together, a scent I've come to know well in my short time in Hollywood, and a blur of colorful dresses of all shapes and sizes. I glance around, and see Tawni being crowded by a bunch of Hollywood starlets, fawning over her bright pink ensemble. I have to admit, Tawni really has outdone herself this time. The pink, sparkly, fluffy gown suits her well, and I can tell she's basking in her glory as one girl begs her to tell her where she got the big, chunky heels. As always, I feel plain compared to her, with just a silk red dress. Glancing down and my simple satin black flats, I idly wonder how someone like me could be friends with someone like her. Don't get me wrong, I love Tawni to pieces, but the only negative aspect of our relationship, is, and I don't mean to sound like a wannabe star or anything, I'm completely ignored. Whenever we're hanging out somewhere, doing something, I become invisible. Everyone loves the Beautiful Tawni Hart, and I'm left with nothing. It honestly sucks.

While I'm musing about my life, my eyes wonder around the room, until I suddenly am met with a shock of blue. Electricity zaps through me, and suddenly he's pushing his way through the crowd of desperate girls who are crowding him, his eyes on me. He finally gets over to me and shouts above the music,

"Hey!"

He nods at me and gestures to the doorway. "Want to go outside? Its to cramped and loud in here to talk." I nod and scold my heart for speeding up just because Chad wanted to go outside._ 'He probably just doesn't want to go out alone.'_ I convince myself.

We walk outside and stare at the stars. We talk for a long time about anything and everything, from the music scene to our childhood. For a while, it seems there are too many words to say and too little time, but soon enough, it seems we've run out.

It's a long, 40% awkward and 60% comfortable silence.

"Sonny, I don't know how you did it, but I've just told you more about myself in a half hour than to my parents in my lifetime."

Chad breaks through the silence in the most perfect way, just like everything else had been tonight- perfect. I laugh, and he grabs my hand. It feels so right. He pulls me back inside, to where an upbeat track is fading into a slow a sweet song. And then we're dancing, and talking, and laughing, and talking some more, and then... kissing. I don't know how or why it happened, or what happened before that provoked us to do such a thing, but there we were, kissing. We broke apart, grinning widely at each other, and for a moment I'm convinced this night is perfect.

Only for a moment.

Because I, and I bet Chad can too, can feel the glares of my fellow cast members through my skin, and it hurts.

I guess nothing can be perfect.

* * *

**A/N: So much better, right? Hopefully I'll be able to finish all the edits soon, so I can hurry up and post them all at once, but maybe, if I get too excited about re-writing this, I'll just post it now and not wait! I don't know, really!**

**Thanks in advance for the fun times ahead.**

**~Queen**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I'm on a role right now, finishing editing two chapters in one hour! Okay, so here's where that creative gene you have kicks in. You see that part in the lyrics where it states "daddy"? Guess what that's going to become? You guessed it- cast! So just use that little imagination and change it mentally

* * *

**

_"That you were Romeo and you were throwing pebbles, And my daddy said_

_"Stay away from Juliet!"_

_And I was crying on the staircase_

_Begging you_

_"Please don't go"_

_And I said_

_"Romeo take me_

_Somewhere we can be alone_

_I'll be waiting_

_All that's left to do is run_

_You'll be the prince, and,_

_I'll be the princess_

_It's a love story,_

_Baby just say yes!"_

"Well, it's been fun, sunshine, but I better get going. We have shooting tomorrow."

He released my hand, immediately making my hand feel cold and wishing I could hold it forever.

"'K, bye, Chad."

Using all my courage, I kissed him lightly on the check as he walked away. I sighed, in a trance.

I watched him begin to walk out the door, but suddenly, Tawni (who it seemed had appeared out of nowhere) stopped him. I could faintly hear something along the lines of, "Whoa, let go!" escaping Chad's mouth. Tawni pulled him around a corner, dragging him into a room off the main entryway.

Out of curiosity and worriment she might do something to Chad, I quickly pushed through the crowds of people, catching up with them and peaking through the door that had been left open a crack. The voices of my entire cast floated out into the hall.

"Listen, Chip Drama Pants, we like Sonny," Nico and the rest of the cast had Chad cowering up against the wall. Chad looked scared out of his life.

"And we don't like drama," Grady, as always, finished Nico's sentence for him.

"Nor do we want her hurt." Zora spit out, looking ready to kick Chad. The ruffles on her dress fluttered as she shifted positions.

"So… since you cause drama and hurt, you understand why we don't want you dating Sonny." Never had I seen my cast this... vicious. It was kind of sweet, to know they were getting this worked up over me, but it made my heart ache that it because they didn't like Chad. Finally deciding to make my appearance, I chose to play it dumb, half because it's always the safer way to go, and half because I hoped maybe this was all just a terrible mistake.

"Tawni? Nico? Grady? Zora? Where are you- what's going on?"

They were startled at my appearance, obviously they hadn't planned on the topic of conversation herself showing up

"Sonny! Hi..."

I could see the guilt in Tawni's eyes as she and the others slowly backed away from Chad, turning to face me. So it was real. I didn't try to hide the hurt in my eyes as I looked to each of them, desperate to find that one of them was on my side. Finally, Zora spoke.

"Sonny, we don't want you dating Chad."

"What? But, but-"

"No buts, just chose. Either its him, or us."

No. No, no, no, no! This couldn't be happening! After such a perfect night, it couldn't be ruined by the this! Not knowing where to go, I dashed out of the room, ducking out the door and outside. Faintly, I could hear Nico and the others yelling, Chad at them and them at Chad. It was useless staying.

I hadn't even realized it was raining until I reached my car, climbing inside and clutching my purse to my chest as I sobbed, not knowing wether my face was more wet from the rain or tears spilling down my face.

I finally got a good enough grip on myself to drive home to an empty apartment, not even bothering to change out of my ruined party dress, and just curled up on my bed, crying myself to sleep.

* * *

I awoke to the light tapping of pebbles on my window. I got up from under the covers, and peeked out the window.

Chad. Standing there in the soaking rain, absolutely drenched. I open the window to stop the rocks, only for one to hit my face.

"Ow…"

"OPPS! SORRY SONNY!"

"'S OK, IT HAPPENS ALL THE TIME. WHY ARE WE YELLING?"

"IT DOES? AND I DON'T KNOW!"

"NO, I WAS BEING SARCASTIC. AND I GIVE ME A SECOND, I'LL BE RIGT DOWN."

Eager as I was to run out and meet Chad, I quickly remembered what I was wearing and quickly changed into the first clothes I could find; an old pair of jeans and a faded green T-Shirt that I think once said "Summer Girl" in pink. It's impossible to tell now.

Anyway, I slide into my pink flip-flops and then toss on my jean jacket, even though I doubt it's cold out. Then I run outside and into Chad's arms.

"I'm sorry about my cast. We're really protective of each other, that's all."

"`S ok. I understand."

I pulled away from Chad's arms and started to walk down the sidewalk. Chad followed, and grabbed my hand. Then a thought occurred to me.

"Hey Chad, were are we gonna go now?"

"Whadyya mean?"

"Well, we need to be alone for it to count as a date, and that's not gonna be easy to do with the paparazzi everywhere…"

"Alright, I know a place."

He wrote down an address, then handed it to me.

"Meet me here at five p.m. tommorow."

"Fine. I'll be waiting, all you gotta do is run"

He winked and turned to go.

"I will!"

I glanced down at the paper:

177 Garden Road, Hollywood, CA

Biting my lip to hold back a smile, I rushed back inside, knowing I had a lot to do if I was going to meet Chad TOMMOROW for dinner.

And so the night ended perfectly after all.

* * *

**A/N: Onto the next one!**

**~Queen**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Yes! Last chapter I have to edit before I have to actually start writing them...**

**Thanks to: These are all the people who were kind enough to review my horrible story the first time around: Smalltowngirl214, hannahpie45 (2 times), beccawaye, ayearwithoutchad, EsmeCullen (2 times), ChannyPower, reallyJavannah, threewordseightletters, TheirDiamounds, iLoveRomance2o11, princesstaranee, southernchristangirl, ForeverChannyx, BriGleePina, ilvbrwns, CraziiChica0909, and Ashley. Thanks to all of you!

* * *

**

_"So I sneak out to the garden to see you_

_We keep quiet 'cause we're dead if they knew_

_So close your eyes_

_Escape this town for a little while_

_'Cause you were Romeo, I was a scarlet letter_

_And my daddy said stay away from Juliet_

_But you were everything to me_

_I was begging you please don't go and I said"_

The next day, after sneaking past my cast, I loaded the address into my cars GPS and started to drive to wherever the place is… "Turn left in 3.4 miles. Then turn right," I always laughed at GPS's weird speech. They sounded like robots! They could at least make the voice more normal or something…

I was so lost in my own thoughts; I almost missed the tiny building with the address. "You have arrived at your destination…"

No way. This was the place Chad Dylan Cooper wanted to take me? It was tiny, and didn't seem like a very classy joint. I assumed, you know, what with him being Chad Dylan Cooper that he would at least take me to some place more expensive. I wasn't mad or anything, just surprised.

The building was very small, and brick, with moss growing up the sides. It was nestled in between a post office that looked almost out of business and an abandoned store, with a dusty FOR LEASE sign hanging crooked on the cracked window. The brick building had a sign on it, JENNA'S PICNIC RENTALS. How do you rent a picnic? Guess I was about to find out…

I opened the door and a bell sounded. A woman with long red hair and a really cute green top greeted me. Her top, which looked designer, made me feel self conscious in a simple pair of green shorts and a flowery top.

"Hello?"

"Hi, I'm Jenna Followings, the owner."

She held out her hand, and I shook it and glanced at the giant diamond wedding ring on her finger. This woman practically screamed "money". I started to think maybe this wasn't such a run-down joint after all...

She smiled. "Oh, you must be Sonny, then. Sorry I didn't realize it, Mr. Cooper only gave me your first name. Right this way."

She led me across the short distance across the room, into the back yard.

Now I get why it's a picnic rental- Jenna lets you eat outside for a small fee. And eating outside here would definitely be worth it! It was a beautiful garden, with every flower in every color I'd ever seen. Chad was waiting for me under a tall tree in the center. As far as I could see, there was only one other couple here, and they looked to be in their late eighties or so. The woman looked up and me, smiled, and then returned to her husband.

"Hey Sunshine,"

My stomach flipped at the sound of his nickname for me. I was so giddy inside, but I tried to play it cool anyway.

"Oh hey, Chad. This is beautiful!"

"Thanks. It's totally away from all the paparazzi crap. It's a good place just to escape this town for a while."

I gestured around us and sat down at the blanket spread out. He pulled out a simple lunch: ham and cheese sandwiches, chips, and cookies. Simple, yet really good. I realized this as soon as I bit into one of the sandwiches.

"Wow, Chad, these are really good."

"Yeah, well, I try…"

"You made these?" I glanced down at my sandwich in surprise.

"Oh God no! I just picked them up at this really good deli. I'll take you there sometime."

_Click_

My head shot up. What was that? Everything seemed normal, though, so I went back to talking with Chad.

And eating…

And laughing…

And kissing…

_Click_.

Bored of listening to my iPod, I wandered out of my room and into the living room, flicking on the TV to find E! News playing.

"Welcome back to E! News, I'm Lexi Rose, here with the latest celeb couple news. Here's a juicy one! It looks like teen heartthrob Chad Dylan Cooper is of the market, ladies! In this photo here we see him on a cute date with Hollywood Honey Sonny Munroe! Although these photos are blurry, it's clear that these two are crazy about each other! In other news, it appears that Hollywood newbie James Conroy was seen with not two, not four, but six girls this past week…"

Shoot. _Shootshootshootshoot_. This _couldn't_ be happening. The only other people there were the elderly couple, and neither of them looked like they could use a TV, let alone a camera.

My cell phone was beeping out of control. I glanced at it, noting twenty new texts from Tawni (plus one voice mail), fifty from Nico and Grady combined, and a couple from Zora. 15 voice messages from celebrity magazines, talk shows, and news. Eleven from Chad. One from Marshall, asking what was going on. I sighed, and, the living room, knew that this will change my image completely. I'll be known as "The Girl Who Betrayed Her Cast For The Common Enemy". Like that girl in the Scarlet Letter. She cheated on her husband, and was outcasted from the town.

"Hello Miss. Munroe. Or should we say, Mrs. Cooper! We at US Weekly would like to interview you about your newfound relationship..."

"Sonny! It's Tween Weekly, calling about Chad and you. 'Channy', we've coined it!"

"Sonny. This is your grandmother. What is going on? Why are you on my TV? I told your mom this wasn't a good idea..."

"SONNY!"

"Sonny, it's Tawni. Where are you? I've called your cell, like, 80 times! Listen, everyone down here is mad. Like, really mad. They saw the E! News Cast, and don't they want you back here, other than when we're shooting. You really need to do something about this…"

I sighed at all the voicemail. For the last half hour, all I'd been doing was checking voicemail. Most of them were just celebrity gossip magazines, but the one from Tawni scared me. They didn't want me there? I could feel tears coming on. I called Chad, hoping maybe he would understand. He picked up halfway through the first ring.

"Hello?"

"Chad…"

_Click.

* * *

_

**A/N: Ohh, a Pretty Little Liars moment... freaky...**

**I love that show.**

**~Queen**


End file.
